battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awyman13
First... ... on your fresh talk page! :p Speaking of which, I should probably archive mine sometime. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Been trying to figure out the formatting on my Second Archive though. Screwed up for some reason. ::I think I fixed it. Let me know if something is still off. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:40, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. An error in one of Dicepwn's signatures was screwing with the template. '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 00:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Favor Sure, I'll get right to it. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Got it fixed, took awhile, but it has been done. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 01:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I wonder whats causing it. '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 01:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: I don't. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Done and done. Thanks for notifying me. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 03:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Dino Mode Page Hello there Can you please explain me why you marked my page for deletion ? I don't understand what I did wrong :( - MongerCrow Re: Delete Alert Could have been an honest mistake; it was already deleted though. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 17:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ya. I thought a punishment like Jack suggested for that would be too harsh . -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 18:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) You What did I tell you about bitting Comments? IDGAF if that person insulted the president himself, don't even remotely use the subject/summary for any strong language (shit, damn or fuck).-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 06:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) We all do it though that doesnt excuse it. Ya ok, sorry -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 06:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) http://forum.symthic.com/battlefield-4/5246-vehicle-spec-descriptions-gamescon-2013-info/ Hey Don't worry about that whole ordeal, you did nothing wrong. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ya I know, Thanks -- '' awyman13'' Talk ' 19:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Grief There is grief on Ballistic Scope by an not-registered user. He mades multiple edit so, i can't do nothing. S3blapin (talk) 09:24, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. Thanks. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll also lock the policy pages to registered users only. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) No, all users are treated equal.-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 21:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :These are policy pages, not actual articles. It has only been restricted from unregistered/new users for the sake of prevention. This does not necessarily = inequality. It is locked for the same reasons for something like Wiki.css or the Home page is locked. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 13:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: you made a false accusation that all anon that edit the policy page are vandals in your statement that "all anon love to vandalize that page".-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 21:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Note Thanks for the heads-up, but I'm not exactly sure if I want to stay on a wiki where two bureaucrats are hostile towards me with the other one suggesting I leave and don't come back and the other one breaking a specific policy. 23:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I know. It can be BS sometimes believe me but Its just best for everyone to ignore them. -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 23:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You You are not to even remotely touch ramps talk page. You had no involvement in the affairs of today and it was over by the time you responded. Good? Now remove yourself from the affairs of today.-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 23:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) May I make a suggestion? You should put your sig as a template so instead of typing all that code into the wiki sig box, you just type in the template as edit that for 2 reasons 1. It's easier to edit if you want a new one or something is broken 2. It adds less bytes to the page which gives the Internet more memory :D If you sig IS already a template turn nosubst so it posts it as the template and time stamp only Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 05:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) How do you turn nosubet? Also its funny your telling me this considering your sig shows all the coding in source mode aswell. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 05:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah? Well how was my crusty, saggy, sweaty balls in your face after I fucking RAPED YOU! [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 23:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Template Looks good, I'll see what I can do. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Dont Trust Jack Heya Look I don't trust very much that Jack person on this wiki. Remember how he talked to me just because I did a little mistake ? - MongerCrow September 14, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 17:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I mean I just think he is kind of rude. Remember that kind of punishment he said to me because I created a page about a thing that doesn't exist? - MongerCrow September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes. He was annoyed and being to harsh. Nothing was going to happen. BTW, when you write on a person's talk, you need to leave your signature. -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 21:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh whatever. :P [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 22:40, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dont do it again. You were insulting other users as well.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 02:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The closest thing to insulting i said was that they were lazy. Nothing more -- '' awyman13'' '''Talk' ' 03:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, currently I want status quo. Something this wiki needs...-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 03:11, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol Thanks, airman. It'd be cool if you became a PJ. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! 23:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes it would be but dear god no. Im a Engineer! '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 23:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thanks for fixing up some of my edits. I'm pretty new to the whole Wikia stuff, so I really appreciate it when someone (especially a long-time Wikia user) helps by correcting some of my editing/formatting mistakes (ex. the Colt M1911 page). Thanks again. CakeBurning (talk) 23:35, September 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 23:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Roll back everything much faster.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 17:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think all of it is cleaned up now. Worst case of vandalism in awhile. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:19, September 18, 2013 (UTC) News Award '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 11:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Beta Thanks for the welcome! :D It didn't take that long to preload it and IIRC, it's around 6GB.